Panas Dalam Award 2013
by Fei Mei
Summary: Dislaimer: Harry Potter milik JKR, Panasonic Gobel Awards adalah milik MNC Group, Panas Dingin Award adalah milik OVJ, fict Panasaran Award di fandom Naruto adalah milik seorang author cantik bernama 1412mvp-onewilda, sedangkan fict Panas Dalam Award sendiri adalah milik Fei Mei seorang. Berikan votingmu untuk chapter 5! Please RnR!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: **Harry Potter** milik **JKR**, **Panasonic Gobel Awards** adalah milik MNC Group, **Panas Dingin Award** adalah milik **OVJ**, fict **Panasaran Award** di fandom Naruto adalah milik seorang author cantik bernama **1412mvp-onewilda**, sedangkan fict Panas Dalam Award sendiri adalah milik Fei Mei.

**Warning**: Garing banget, parah, aneh, gaje, ancur, melanggar guidelines, typo bertebaran, BUTUH REVIEW #dor

**.**

**.**

**~PANAS DALAM AWARD 2013!~**

**.**

**.**

Lavender: "Selamat malam semuanya! Saya Lavender Brown!"

Romilda: "Dan saya Romilda Vane! Selamat datang di acara –"

Lavender + Romilda: "Panas Dalam Award 2013!"

Lavender: "15 menit lagi ajang penghargaan ini akan dimulai, tetapi sebelum itu kita akan mengobrol dengan beberapa hadirin malam ini."

Romilda: "Ah, yang pertama turun dari mobil BMW adalah Lily dan James Potter!"

Lily: "Malem…"

Lavender: "Malem tante Lily, om James! Harry mana?"

James: "Harry masih di alam mimpi… *ngaco*"

Romilda: "Oalah…"

Lavender: "Omong-omong, tante Lily sama om James pake baju batik?"

Lily: "Iya, baju batik yang buat kawinan itu loh…"

Romilda: "Hah? Yang buat kawinan? Bukannya kebaya?"

James: "Sama aja lah."

Lavender: "Yaudah, masuk gih sana!"

*Lavender dan Romilda nendang Lily dan James. Iya, DITENDANG!*

Lavender: "Selanjutnya, baru turun dari bajaj, kita sambut tante Bellatrix!"

Bellatrix: "Halo semuanyaaahh~ *lambaikan tangan*"

Romilda: "Tante Bella, rambutnya beda lagi, model apa sekarang?"

Bellatrix: "Oh, model rambutku yang sekarang namanya adalah JAMBU khatulistiwa. Keren kan?"

Romilda: "Err… *sweatdrop* iya tante, keren banget…"

Bellatrix: "Aku masuk dulu yah… Hm? Pintu masuknya dimana ya?"

Lavender: "Tante lurus aja kesana, entar nemu pom bensin langsung belok kiri. Ada bunderan langsung puter balik, posisinya ada di seberang bank ABC."

*Kemudian Bellatrix pergi dengan polos (bodoh) sesuai dengan petunjuk Lavender*

Romilda: "Emang ada bank yang namanya ABC? Bukannya itu nama batre?"

Lavender: "Ada aja, baru mulai dibangun beberapa detik yang lalu. #dor"

Romilda: "*swt* Dan yang terakhir datang dengan pesawat jet! Sirius Black!"

Sirius: "Halo kalian berdua!"

Lavender: "Anda seriusan pake pesawat jet?"

Sirius: "Iya, saya serius. Nama saya aja Sirius, pasti serius dong!"

Lavender: "Demi apa?"

Sirius: "Demi…ehm, DEMI TUHAAANNN!"

(Anda merasa de javu? Saya pun demikian.)

Sirius: "Maaf saya khilaf… *kemudian masuk WC*"

Romilda: "Oke pemirsa, sudah waktunya nih!"

Lavender: "Baiklah, ayo kita masuk sekarang~!"

.

-DI AULA-

Lee Jordan: "Selamat datang para hadirin yang terhormat! Saya adalah Lee Jordan yang akan menjadi host di ajang penghargaan 'Panas Dalam Award 2013' ini. Sebelumnya saya akan menyapa kepada bapak yang jenggotnya luar biasa disana yakni profesor Albus Dumbledore, lalu ibu-ibu yang hobi pake baju warna gelap yakni profesor Minerva McGonagall. Tak lupa saya mengucapkan selamat datang kepada bapak Cornelius Fudge yang didampingi oleh seekor kodok betina berwarna pink *dilempar kodok mati* -maaf, kesalahan teknis, maksud saya adalah ibu Dolores Umbridge. Dan tanpa berlama-lama lagi, kita akan langsung saja mulai acara ini!"

*Semua orang tepuk tangan, tapi bingung ngapain mereka tepuk tangan #eh.)

Fred + George: "Selamat malam semuanya!"

Fred: "Saya Fred!"

George: "Dan saya George yang lebih ganteng dari Fred!"

Fred: "Enggak, gue lebih ganteng dari lo!"

George: "Gue!"

Fred: "Gue!"

*Kemudian mereka berkelahi diatas panggung*

Percy: "*ambil mikrofon Fred dan George* Maaf, saya ambil alih saja. Ehm. Nominasi 'Program Drama Seri Terbaik adalaaahh…"

*Di layar tertulis:  
**Nominasi Drama Seri Terfavorit**: 'Tendangan si Oliver Wood', 'Si Marauder Cilik', 'Pelahap Maut Naik Haji the series', 'Separuh Bulan (kacamata Dumbledore)', 'Binar Bening Horcrux' *

Percy: "Dan! Program drama seri terbaik jatuh padaaaa… PELAHAP MAUT NAIK HAJI THE SERIES!"

*Voldy dkk naik pangung*

Percy: "*kasih piala ke Voldy* Gimana Voldemort perasaannya sebagai ketua Pelahap Maut?"

Voldemort: "Gila! Gua terharu banget! Setelah sekian ratus tahun menjabat sebagai ketua RT –maaf, maksudnya ketua Pelahap Maut, akhirnya ada juga yang menyadari perjuangan gue! *lap ingus*"

Bellatrix: "Ano, tuan, memangnya tuan udah berapa ratus tahun jadi ketua Pelahap Maut?"

Voldemort: "Diam kamu Bella! Ikuti aja skenario tuanmu ini! *getok kepala Bella pake piala*"

.

LANJUT!

.

Ginny: "Bebeb?"

Harry: "Apa, beb?"

Ginny: "Aku gak pengen garing kayak kakakku barusan…"

Harry: "Oke, jadi kamu gimana?"

Ginny: "Aku maunya kita ngobrolin apa dulu kek gitu sbeelum baca nominasi. Soalnya Percy to the point banget sih!"

Harry: "Yaudah, sekarang mau ngomongin apa?"

Ginny: "Hmm…gombal aja gimana?"

Harry: "Duh, aku mana bisa gombal sih?!"

Ginny: "Bohong! Aku pernah liat kamu gombalin Draco!"

Harry: "HAH?! Mana pernah aku gombalin dia!"

*kemudian pertarungan (?) antara sepasang kekasih ini berlanjut. Sayangnya, penonton pada males liatin mereka, mereka lagi seneng liatin para veela yang lagi joget dengan aduhainya di belakang layar. Eh? Di belakang layar? Emang keliatan? Bodo amat deh.*

*di layar tertulis:  
**Nominasi Kuis / Games Show Terfavorit**: 'The Biggest Giant in the World', 'Tahan Nafsu Voldemort', 'Kuis Rejeki Ramadhan Bellatrix', 'Cepol Quiz', 'Raja Kegelapan' *

Ginny: "*udah selesai berantem* Dan Games Show terfavorit jatuh padaaaa!"

Harry: "THE BIGGEST GIANT IN THE WORLD!"

*Hagrid dan Grawp bersiap naik ke panggung.*

Kru 1: "Maaf, kalian jangan naik ke panggung ya, takutnya roboh…"

Harry: "*swt*"

Grawp: "Kawkak, jia biyang apwa?" (Maksudnya: Kakak, dia bilang apa?)

Hagrid: "Ng, dia bilang, selamat jadi pemenang…"

Harry: "*tambah swt*"

Ginny: "Ini pialanya! *kasih piala*"

Grawp: "*masukin piala ke mulutnya*"

Ginny: "I-itu bukan makanan!"

Hagrid: "Grawp, sopanlah sedikit! *jitak kepala Grawp* Ehm, terimakasih kepada segenap pihak yang telah mengirim kartu pos untuk mendukung acara saya. Saya… hiks…saya…saya terharu! Sungguh! Ciyus deh!"

Harry: "Err…yaudah, balik lagi ke bangku lu gih…shoo shoo! *ngusir*

.

LANJUT!

.

Sirius: "Remus, kita gak boleh kalah sama pasangan HarGin!"

Remus: "HarGin itu apa? Maksudnya HARi GINi?"

Sirius: "HarGin itu Harry-Ginny. Gimana sih lu… *deketin Remus*"

Remus: "Sirius, gue udah pernah bilang di fict TJKHP (author promosi lagi! *dijitak parah*), JANGAN DEKETIN GUE!"

Sirius: "Tapi apa salahku, Remus?! Jangan salahkan bunda mengandung!"

Remus: "Lu kenapa sih, Sirius? Masih khilaf?!"

Sirius: "Ng, kayaknya iya… Yaudah deh, mari kita lihat nominasi program Infotaiment terfavorit!"

*di layar ada tulisan:  
**Nominasi Infotaiment Terfavorit**: 'Hot Pot', 'In Ten', 'Halo Voldemort', 'Investigasi Umbridge', 'Golok' *

Remus: "Gue gak ngerti. Kenapa kayaknya banyak acara TV yang berhubungan dengan Voldemort? Padahal kan lebih eksis gue daripada dia!"

Sirius: "Iya, padahal cinta kita berdua lebih eksis daripada dia seorang… *sigh*"

Remus: "Heh, gue bilang GUE lebih eksis dari dia, bukannya CINTA KITA yang lebih eksis!"

Sirius: "Iya, iya. Eh tapi kalo Remus marah makin kiyut deh!"

Remus: "Sirius, inget, anak sama bini gue duduk di bangku penonton, mereka siap membunuh lu kapan pun."

Sirius: "Err…"

Remus: "Dan infotaiment terfavorit jatuh padaaa! GOLOK!"

*Ginny naik panggung*

Remus: "Ini pialanya! *kasih piala ke Ginny*"

Ginny: "Hah? Yang menang bukan gue kok, gue ke panggung cuma mau ambil dompet yang ketinggalan di panggung…"

Remus: "Loh? Terus siapa dong?"

Harry: "*naik panggung* Golok itu acara yang gue host, mana pialanya?"

Remus: "Nih! *lempar*"

Harry: "Waaa jangan dilempar dong!"

Sirius: "Udah kan? Dadah! *Sirius dan Remus turun panggung*"

Harry: "Hah? Kan gue belom pidatooo!"

.

LANJUT!

.

*Ron naik ke panggung sambil gandeng Hermione dan Lavender*

Lavender: "Won-won, kamu suka musik?"

Ron: "Ng, biasa aja."

Lavender: "Iyalah biasa aja, kan kamu sukanya sama Lav-lav!"

Hermione: "Mati loooo! *tembak Lavender pake senapan author*"

Ron: "Aih, err, langsung aja deh, nominasi Program Musik Terfavorit!"

*Di layar ada tulisan:  
**Nominasi Program Musik Terfavorit**: 'Konser Istimewa Hermione', 'Mega Wati' (hah?), 'Hip Hip Hagrid', 'Konser Super Pelahap Maut', 'Karnaval Hogwarts' *

Ron: "Dan pemenangnya adalah… KONSER SUPER PELAHAP MAUT!"

Voldemort: "Wahai pengikutku! Kita menang lagi!"

Ron: "Memang kalian pernah main musik?"

Alecto: "Sering! Kalo ada pemakaman gitu, kita diem-diem mainin musik."

Ron: "Oh, musik apa?"

Bellatrix: "Biasanya sih musik keroncong pake anklung."

#DORDORDOR

.

LANJUT!

.

Minerva: "Gua bingung."

Pomona: "Bingung napa lu?"

Minerva: "Masak di bagian drama seri, sinetron gue gak masuk nominasi?!"

Pomona: "Memang sinetron apa?"

Minerva: "Itu loh 'Kucing yang Tertukar'!"

Pomona: "*swt*"

Minerva: "Ah udahlah, kita langsung aja ke nominasi FTV favorit!"

*di layar ada tulisan:  
**Nominasi FTV Terfavorit**: 'Apa Salah dan Dosaku, Centaur –by Dolores Umbridge', 'Jatuh Cinta di Tangga Hogwarts –by Cormac MacLaggen', 'Ninggalin Pujaan Hati –by Lavender Brown', 'Cewek Gue Hermione Granger –by Draco Malfoy', 'Sekuntum Rindu untuk Trevor –by Neville Longbottom' *

Minerva: "Astaga, kenapa sinetronnya Umbridge masuk nominasi, sedangkan sinetron gue kagak?! DEMI TUHAAANN!"

Pomona: "Heh, nyebut woi, nyebut! Gua heran kenapa lu bisa khilaf gini…"

Minerva: "Maklum lah, kan gue baru selesai UN bareng Albus…"

Pomona: "Hah? UN? Emangnya lu masih sekolah? Terlebih lagi, emang lu tinggal di Indonesia?!"

Minerva: "Aduh, lu katrok banget sih? UN itu adalah Ujian Nikah! Bareng Albus!"

Pomona: "Hah? *swt*"

Minerva: "Daripada Pomona swt mulu, gua akan bacain pemenang FTV terfavorit! Pemenangnya adalaaaahh…"

Pomona + Minerva: "APA SALAH DAN DOSAKU, CENTAUR –by Dolores Umbridge!"

*Umbridge naik panggung sambil loncat-loncatan, kayak kodok #dor*

Minerva: "Cih, kenapa harus dia yang menang sih!"

Umbridge: "Hem hem! Terimakasih kepada seluruh pihak yang telah mendukung FTV saya. FTV ini saya buat berdasarkan pengalaman hidup saya bersama centaur."

Pomona: "Hah? Maksudnya lu pernah tinggal sama centaur gitu?"

Umbridge: "Ya enggak lah! *lempar sampah ke Pomona, terus turun panggung*"

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

**.**

**.**

Yak, Fei harus akui ini gila parah garing banget. Waktu mikir idenya sih Fei udah menggebu-gebu, tapi milih kata-katanya itu loh, nyebelin #dor =="  
Untuk chapter selanjutnya, silahkan voting via review! Masing-masing kategori tolong pilih satu!

**Nominasi murid terpintar: Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Cho Chang, Cedric Diggory  
Nominasi murid termalas: Ron Weasley, Gregory Goyle, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew  
Nominasi guru terfavorit: Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Pomona Sprout, Filius Flitwick  
Nominasi guru terseram: Severus Snape, Alecto Carrow, Amycus Carrow, Alastor Moody  
Nominasi canon favorit: Harry-Ginny, Cho-Cedric, Ron-Hermione, Draco-Astoria, Remus-Tonks**

Inget ya, **SATU KATEGORI SATU**!  
REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Makasih untuk semua yang udah baca, review dan PM mengenai fict ini! makasih untuk setiap komentar positif, untuk review voting, untuk yang ngatain juga gakpapa. Karena sesuai kata **Rise Star**, flamer adalah fans yang terlambat nge-fans! xD

Bagi yang bilang fict ini alurnya terlalu cepat, maaf banget yaa, Fei tau ini cepet banget alurnya, tapi Fei sendiri gak tau gimana cara untuk memperlambat alur.

Untuk **Eternal Patronus**, Fei gak tau kenapa tiba-tiba review-nya ilang…tapi seinget Fei kamu ada bilang mengenai penggunaan tanda bintang (*) yang terlalu banyak. Di chapter ini Fei berusaha untuk mengurangi penggunaan tanda bintang. Tapi kalau dihilangkan, kayaknya gak mungkin karena ini modelnya naskah, bukan narasi. Kalau narasi, Fei usahakan gak pake bintang. Gitu :)

.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter milik JKR, **AVPM/S/SY** milik **Starkid**, Panasonic Gobel Awards adalah milik MNC Group, Panas Dingin Award adalah milik OVJ, fict Panasaran Award di fandom Naruto adalah milik seorang author cantik bernama 1412mvp-onewilda, sedangkan fict Panas Dalam Award sendiri adalah milik Fei Mei.

Warning: Garing banget, parah, aneh, gaje, ancur, melanggar guidelines, typo bertebaran, kata asing tidak di-italic, BUTUH REVIEW #dor

**.**

**.**

**~PANAS DALAM AWARD 2013~  
Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

Lee Jordan: "Oke, barusan (chapter 1) kita sudah mendengar nominasi dan pemenang untuk acara-acara televisi! Sekarang kita akan mendengar nominasi dan pemenang individual warga Hogwarts!"

All: "Iyeeeeii~ *kayak anak TK*"

Lee Jordan: "Untuk pembacaan nominas individual Hogwarts kategori pertama akan disampaikan oleh seorang pemuda yang maish kalah gantengnya dari saya, yakni Oliver Wood!"

.

-di panggung-

Oliver: "WOI LEE! GUE TUH JAUH LEBIH GANTENG DARI LO! *capslock author jebol sebentar* Ehem, sekarang saya akan membacakan nominasi kategori pertama yakni **Nominasi Murid Hogwarts Terpintar**! Yang pertama adalah **Harry Potter**!"

Harry: "Aduh makasih… *naik ke panggung*"

Oliver: "Lo ngapain naik panggung?"

Harry: "Hah? Bukannya gue yang menang? Kan tadi lu manggil nama gue…"

Oliver: "Dodol ah lu, gue baru baca nominasi!"

Harry: "Ya udah gapapa, gue yakin gue yang menang, jadi males kalo naik-turun panggung. Entar yang ada gue malah jadi eksis banget melebihi sebelumnya, kan repot fans tambah banyak!"

Ginny: "*masih duduk di kursi penonton* Et dah, sejak kapan cowok gue jadi narsisnya parah gitu sih?"

Oliver: "Ya udah deh. Setelah Harry Potter, ada **Draco Malfoy**!"

Cewek-cewek Slytherin: "KYAAA DRACO!"

Pansy: "Kami mendukung Draco! Ayo semuanya, kita paduan suara!"

Daphne: "Satukan suara dulu ya! Satu, dua, tiga!"

FG Draco: "SATUUU~"

Daphne: "Kok 'SATUUU~'?"

Pansy: "Karena lu bilangnya 'satu'kan suara. Ya udah mereka bilangnya 'SATUUU'!"

Milicent: "Lanjut ah! Ayo semuanya!"

FG Draco: "KYAAA DRACOOO!" *and so on… #dor*

Oliver: "FG-nya Draco berisik banget sumpah."

Draco: "Bilang aja lu cemburu."

Oliver: "Enggak, ngapain gue cemburu? Lanjut deh, kemudian ada **Cho Chang**!"

Cho: "Yey gue masuk nominasi~!"

All: "*diem*"

Jangkrik: "krik…krik…krik…"

Cho: "Fans gue jangkrik? Okelah kalo gitu… *sigh*"

Oliver: "Dan terakhir ada **Cedric Diggory**!"

Cedric: "*berkelap-kelip*"

Cho: "Ng, Ced? Ini fandom Harry Potter series loh…"

Cedric: "Oh iya, kebiasaan! Makasih udah ingetin gue!"

Oliver: "Dan pemenangnya adalaaaahh! **DRACO MALFOY**!"

Draco: "ASYIK!"

Harry: "What the -?! Kok dia sih?!"

Hermione: "Terlebih lagi, kenapa Harry masuk nominasi sedangkan gue gak masuk?!"

Cho: "Woi, gue anak Ravenclaw kali!"

Cedric: "Kalian berisik…"

Oliver: "Masalah Hermione gak masuk nominasi itu tanyakan pada author. Masalah Harry, lu cuma dapet 3 poin, Cho malah gak dapet suara sama sekali…"

Hermione: "*beranjak turun ke belakang panggung, nyari author*"

Oliver: "Err…sebelum saya disiksa Harry dan Cho, kita akan langsung ke kategori selanjutnya yang akan dibawakan oleh Hagrid!"

*Oliver, Harry, Cho, Cedric, Draco turun dari panggung*

Hagrid: "*bersiap naik panggung*"

Kru 2: "Maaf Hagrid, saya harus ingetin anda, jangan naik panggung!"

Hagrid: "Oh oke. Ehem, tanpa mikrofon ato pake mikrofon?"

Kru 3: "Gak usah pake mikrofon, pasti kedengeran. Kalo lu pake mikrofon, bisa budek semua yang disini!"

Hagrid: "Baiklah…**Nominasi Murid Hogwarts Termalas**! Yang pertama adalah **Ron Weasley**!"

Ron: "*melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum bangga* Makasih, makasih… Eh? *sadar* KOK TERMALAS?!"

Hermione: "Emang lu males sih."

Harry: "Lu kapan balik kesini Mione? Udah selesai urusan sama author?"

Hermione: "Belom, entar aja, akhir acara…"

Hagrid: "Yang kedua adalah **Gregory Goyle**!"

Goyle: "*mingkem*"

Hagrid: "Lalu **Sirius Black**!"

Sirius: "Yes! Eh? Loh, kok gueee?"

Peter: "Hihihi *tawa kuntilanak*. Pasti bareng sama James nih, nominasi termalasnya!"

Hagrid: "Dan yang terakhir adalah **Peter Pettigrew**!"

Peter: "Hah?! Kenapa gue?!"

Sirius: "Mampus! Kualat lo sama gue!"

Remus: "Sirius, kata-katamu barusan itu gak baik…"

Sirius: "Cih, sok inosen lu."

Remus: "Memang aku inosen… *senyum kiyut*"

Goyle: "Gak adil! Kenapa gue masuk nominasi termalas, tapi Crabbe gak masuk?!"

Crabbe: "Tauk, tanya aja sama authornya langsung."

Draco: "Kalian berdua payah! Ngakunya pengikut gue, tapi kenapa gue jadi murid terpintar Hogwarts sedangkan kalian nominasi murid termalas?!"

Astoria: "Drake, for your information ya, malas itu bukan berarti bodoh loh ya, pintar juga gak berarti rajin."

Goyle: "Skak mat lu Malfoy! AHAHAHAH!"

Draco: "Oh, lu berani ketawain gue, Goyle? Fine, gue uber lu abis acara ini…"

Hagrid: "Dan pemenangnya adalaaaahh…**GREGORY GOYLE**!"

Goyle: "Yey gue menang! *bangga*"

Hagrid: "Ini pialanya!"

Goyle: "*ambil piala* Ehem, pertama-tama gue mau bilang makasih kepada Tuhan YME, terus ke bokap nyokap yang selalu mendukup kemalasan gue (hah?), kepada bos gue tuh si Draco Malfoy yang gak bisa mengahalau kemalasan gue, makasih pula ke semua nominasi yang ternyata tidak semalas gue, dan terakhir makasih kepada Hagrid yang ngasih piala ini langsung ke tempat duduk gue biar gue gak repot-repot ke panggung untuk ambil ini piala."

Crabbe: "Elah, kenapa lu gak ke panggung aja sih?"

Goyle: "Karena gue malas."

Crabbe: "*swt*"

Bellatrix: "*di panggung, Hagrid udah turun* Oke, sekarang giliran gue yang bacain kategori selanjutnya! **Nominasi Guru Terfavorit** yang pertama adalah **Minerva McGonagall**!"

Minerva: "Ayo goyaaang~ duyuuu~ *sambil nari*"

Pomona: "Lu kenapa?"

Minerva: "Aduh, lu gak liat gue lagi street dance?"

Pomona: "*swt*"

Bellatrix: "Kemudian ada **Severus Snape**!"

James: "Hah? Kok Snivellus bisa masuk nominasi guru terfavorit? Emangnya ada yang demen sama dia?"

Remus: "Soalnya dia satu-satunya guru Slytherin yang paling terkenal…"

James: "Tapi kan masih ada Slughorn!"

Remus: "Emang lu nantinya akan nge-vote Slughorn?"

James: "Ya enggak lah!"

Remus: "Ya udah, gak usah protes!"

Bellatrix: "Satu lagi dari Gryffindor yakni **Remus Lupin**!"

James: "Hah? Kok lu masuk nominasi?!"

Remus: "Karena gue lebih kece daripada lo."

Sirius: "YA! Remus tuh jauh lebih kece dari James! *deketin Remus*"

Remus: "Sirius, berhenti deketin gue! Gue tau kalo gue cakep, keren, kece, ganteng yang cetar membahana badai menggelegar melayang di cakrawala melintas di khatulistiwa mendarat di perdana halim kusuma, tapi lu gak usah sampe tergila-gila gitu sama gue dong!"

Sirius: "*pingsan*"

Peter: "Remus, lo gak apa-apa kan? *megang kening Remus*"

Remus: "Maaf, kayaknya khilaf-nya Sirius nular ke gue deh…"

Bellatrix: "Dari Hufflepuff, **Pomona Sprout**!"

Cedric: "Ada guru gue! *terharu*"

Pomona: "Anak-anak, doain gurumu yang cantik ini ya!"

Susan: "Memangnya kita anak dia?"

Justin: "Terlebih lagi, 'cantik'? Kayaknya cantikan Mandragora… #dor"

Bellatrix: "Dan yang terakhir adalah si mungil dari Ravenclaw, **Filius Flitwick**!"

Murid-murid Ravenclaw: "YAAAAYY!"

Cho: "Hm? Prof? Profesor Flitwick? Kau dimana, prof?"

Penelope: "Eh iya! Bukannya tadi dia duduk bareng kita?"

Michael: "Profesor Flitwick hilaaang! *histeris*"

Filius: "Anak-anak! Uhuk! Anak-anak, aku ada disini!"

Terry: "Dimana prof?"

Filius: "Aku ada dibawah kakimu, Mr Boot!"

Terry: "Hah? *nyadar* ASTAGA! Prof ngapain disana?!"

Filius: "Tadi aku lagi mau ke wc, terus jatoh, terus kakimu tiba-tiba injek badanku!"

Terry: "Eh, aduh, ya ampun saya gak sengaja prof!"

Filius: "Potong 5 poin dari Ravenclaw karena melecehkan guru!"

Terry: "Tapi itu gak sengaja!"

Filius: "Sebodo teuing! *ngambek*"

Bellatrix: "Dan pemenangnya adalah **SEVERUS SNAPE**!"

Severus: "*naik ke panggung* Bella, ngapain lu megang piala itu?"

Bellatrix: "Hm? Kan gue bawain buat kasih ke lo."

Severus: "Intinya itu piala punya gue kan?"

Bellatrix: "Ho'oh."

Severus: "Seinget gue, gue pernah bilang ke lo di HP6 bahwa lo gak boleh megang barang yang bukan punya lo. *narik piala dari tangan Bellatrix*"

Bellatrix: "Gue tau lu sensi-an orangnya, tapi kok hari ini lu sensi banget sih? Kenapa? Lagi datang bulan?"

Severus: "Makan tuh datang bulan! *turun panggung*"

*Bellatrix turun panggung dengan swt, Slughorn naik panggung sambil lompat-lompat kecil kayak gadis kecil yang sednag main di taman*

Slughorn: "Oke, apa kabar semuaaaahh?"

Jangkrik: "krik…krik…krik…"

Slughorn: "Kenapa yang jawab jangkrik?"

Blaise: "Dasar stres, udah di tengah acara baru nanya apa kabar…"

Slughorn: "Gak seneng aja lo."

Blaise: "Memang gak seneng."

Slughorn: "*swt* O-oke. Sekarang saya akan membacakan **Nominasi Guru Terseram**! Duh, deg-deg-an, ada nama gue gak ya? Ehehehe… Yang pertama adalah **Severus Snape**!"

James: "Kok dia? Mananya yang serem? Dia dulu dijitak aja langsung nangis!"

Remus: "Lu kenapa sih James? Dia masuk nominasi guru favorit salah, masuk nominasi guru seram juga lu marah. Maunya apa?"

James: "Gue maunya masuk nominasi!"

Peter: "Tapi kan lu bukan guru…"

James: "Aaaa pokoknya gue mau masuk nominasiiii! *rengek kayak bayi*"

Peter: "Entah kenapa gue merasa marauders selain gue pada khilaf gak ketulungan…"

Slughorn: "Kemudian ada **Alecto Carrow **dan **Amycus Carrow**!"

Marcus: "Kenapa Slytherin semua dari tadi sih?"

Oliver: "Karena Slytherin itu memang pada serem-serem!"

Marcus: "Enggak juga, gue gak serem tuh."

Oliver: "Heh, denger ya, gigi lu yang cetar membahana itu bisa bikin anak kecil nangis. Dengan kata lain gigi lo nyeremin!"

Marcus: "Lo cari ribut?"

Oliver: "Enggak, gue gak kenal sama yang namanya 'ribut'!"

Marucs: "*swt*"

Slughorn: "Dan terakhir adalah **Alastor Moody** aka **Mad-Eye Moody**! Puji Tuhan nama saya gak ada! Berarti gue gak nyeremin… *terharu*"

Harry: "Lu nge-vote siapa, Ron?"

Ron: "Antara Snape sama Moody, soalnya kalo Carrow bersaudara kan kita gak pernah diajar.

Fred: "Ah, kita gak mungkin pilih Moody –"

George: "Karena ini kategori guru terseram –"

Fred: "Bagi kami Moody itu guru yang seru –"

George: "Jadi kalo ada kategori guru terseru –"

Fred: "Dan dia salah satu nominasinya –"

Fred + George: "Pasti kami milih dia!"

Hermione: "Bisa gak ngomongnya yang normal aja gitu?"

Fred: "Duh, sayang banget –"

George: "Maaf Hermione, tapi –"

Fred + George: "Kami gak bisa! Ahahahaha!"

Slughorn: "Dan piala ini jatuh kepadaaa…**SEVERUS SNAPE**!"

James: "Geh? DIA LAGI?!"

Severus: "Gila, gue jadi serba salah… *naik panggung*"

Voldemort: "Gimana ceritanya itu si Severus bisa menang 2 kategori sekaligus?"

Amycus: "Terlebih lagi, kedua kategorinya bertolak belakang lagi…"

Alecto: "Gue curiga, mungkinkah dia berkepribadian ganda?"

Scabior: "Udahlah, itu privasi kali."

Bellatrix: "Eh, tadi gue dari belakang panggung dan gak sengaja liat poin kategori ini loh!"

Lucius: "Iya?"

Bellatrix: "Iya, katanya Snape menang tipis dari Lupin, beda satu poin!"

*Slughorn turun panggung, James-Lily naik panggung*

James: "Akhirnya giliran kita yang naik panggung!"

Lily: "Norak amat sih, belom pernah naik panggung ya?"

James: "Kayak lu pernah aja."

Lily: "Seringlah, kan gue artis!"

James: "Oh, terus gue harus koprol sambil bilang wow gitu?"

Lily: "Enggak, lu kudu terjun dari atap Hogwarts sambil teriak wow. *juteknya kumat*"

James: "*swt* Err… **Nominasi Pasangan Canon Terfavorit** yang pertama adalah **Harry-Ginny**!"

Harry: "Kita naik panggung lagi, Gin! Astaga aku terharu banget!"

Ginny: "Lebai banget sih lu…"

Lily: "Ya gitu deh, buah jatuh tidak jauh dari pohon. Jadinya kalo bokapnya (James) lebai, anaknya (Harry) juga lebai gitu…"

Ginny: "Ah, I see…"

Lily: "Kemudian ada **Cho-Cedric**!"

*Lagu 'A Thousand Years diputar, Cho-Cedric naik panggung dengan gemulainya*

Cedric: "Ng, gue bingung. Ini fandom apa sih sebenernya? Gue lagi jalan sama Cho, tapi kenapa lagu pengiringnya 'A Thousand Years'?"

Cho: "Gue yakin ada eror di bagian musik…"

James: "Pasangan selanjutnya ada **Ron-Hermione**!"

Draco: "APA?! Kenapa si Weasel harus dengan Hermione!"

Albus Dumbledore: "Memang lu maunya apa?"

Draco: "Gue mau Hermione Granger, dan pesawat roket!"

Hermione: "Ngaco banget sih jadi orang. Buat apa lagi roket?"

Draco: "Roketnya mau gue pake buat ke Pigfarts!"

Harry: "Pigfarts?"

Draco: "Oh, jadi si Harry Potter yang terkenal gak tau tentang Pigfarts? Yah wajar sih, karena Pigfarts itu ada di Mars!"

Cedric: "Gue merasa de javu sama acara apa gitu…"

Lily: "Ada **Draco-Astoria**!"

Astoria: "Daripada kamu ngambek gaje, mending kamu naik panggung sama aku. Yuk. *nyeret Draco ke panggung*"

Cedric: "Kenapa yang Hufflepuff cuma gue doang sih di panggung?"

Albus Dumbledore: "What the hell is a Hufflepuff?"

Cedric: "Hufflepuffs are particularly good finders! Eh? Loh? Ini acara apa sih sebenernya…"

Lily: "Jangan khawatir, Ced, akan ada satu Hufflepuff lagi yang akan naik ke panggung ini. mari kita sambut yang terakhir, **Remus-Tonks**!"

James: "Loh? Remus-Tonks bisa masuk ke nominasi, kenapa kita enggak masuk? Kita kan pasangan canon juga!"

Sirius: "Terlebih lagi, kenapa harus dengan Tonks? Seharusnya Remus itu sama gue!"

Remus: "James, Sirius, kalian berisik, sungguh. Ayo, Nymphadora, kita naik panggung."

Tonks: "JANGAN-PANGGIL-AKU-NYMPHADORA!"

Remus: "…"

Lily: "Dan pemenangnya adalaaahh…"

James: "Selamat untuk anak gue! **HARRY-GINNY**!"

Harry: "Papa! Aku menang, pa! Aku! si Harry Cutie Potter! #iniapa"

James: "Selamat, nak! Papa tau kamu pasti bisa!"

Ginny: "Sepertinya setelah ini gue pengen minta putus deh, ilfil gue."

Lily: "*swt liat anak dan suaminya*"

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

**.**

**.**

Maaf kalo garing =="  
Untuk chapter selanjutnya silahkan vote untuk setiap kategori:

**Nominasi Boyband Terfavorit: Death Eater, Tim Quidditch Gryffindor, Hagrid + Centaur  
Nominasi Girlband Terfavorit: FG Harry, FG Draco, Veela  
Nominasi Kep-Sek Terfavorit: Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall  
Nominasi Prankster Terfavorit: Fred + George Weasley, Marauders, Fabian + Gideon Prewett, James Sirius Potter + Fred Weasley II  
Nominasi Non-Canon (straight) Terfavorit: Harry-Hermione, Draco-Hermione, Draco-Ginny, Fred-Hermione**

Tolong pilih satu untuk setiap kategori! Untuk yang nominasi boyband/girlband, namanya masih Fei pikirin, tapi kalo ada yang mau kasih ide boleh kok! Fei terima dengan amat sangat senang hati! Hehehe~

REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Makasih lagi untuk setiap pembaca, pe-review, dan yang sudah memberi vote! Love you all! #dor  
Kali ini Fei datang bawa kabar gembira! Pertama Fei lulus SMA. Kedua Fei update fict ini. Ketiga Fei udah diwisuda. Keempat Fei lagi seneng. Kelima, WOI FEI LULUS WOOOII! #CapslockJebolUntukKeseratusKalinya

Maaf, Fei khilaf…

.

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter milik JKR, Panasonic Gobel Awards adalah milik MNC Group, Panas Dingin Award adalah milik OVJ, fict Panasaran Award di fandom Naruto adalah milik seorang author cantik bernama 1412mvp-onewilda, sedangkan fict Panas Dalam Award sendiri adalah milik Fei Mei. Seluruh lagu atau acara TV atau iklan atau kata kiasan atau nama fandom atau chara fandom lain semuanya adalah milik penciptanya masing-masing.

**Warning**: Garing banget, parah, aneh, gaje, ancur, melanggar guidelines, typo bertebaran, kata asing tidak di-italic, BUTUH REVIEW #dor

**.**

**.**

~PANAS DALAM AWARD 2013~**  
**Chapter 3

**.**

**.**

Lee Jordan: "Oke, setelah commercial break barusan, kita akan melanjutkan pembacaan nominasi!"

All: "Hoaaamm…nyem nyem nyem…"

Lee Jordan: "Loh? Kalian kenapa? Ngantuk? Atau lagi makan?"

All: "Kami lagi tidur sambil mimpi lagi makan!"

Lee Jordan: "*swt*"

.

-di panggung-

Theodore: "Blaise, si Lee kenapa tuh?"

Blaise: "*sambil baca buku* Tau, mungkin capek kali abis latian bareng sama Neji dan Tenten..."

Theodore: "Hah? Lu ngomong apa sih?"

Blaise: "Ngomong fakta, ini Lee lagi latihan sama timnya!"

Theodore: "Lu baca apa sih *rebut buku Blaise*? Hah? Lu baca manga Naruto?!"

Blaise: "Kenapa? Gak seneng aja sih…"

Theodore: "*swt* Ng, jadi, kita bakal bacain **Nominasi Boyband Terfavorit**!"

Blaise: "Yang pertama adalah tim Pelahap Maut dengan nama boyband-nya yakni **Death Eater**! Eh? Bukannya itu cuma bahasa Inggris-nya doang?"

Voldemort: "Itu bukan bahasa Inggris!"

Theodore: "Terus apa dong?"

Bellatrix: "Itu bahasa Jawa!"

Blaise: "*swt* Demi apa itu bahasa Jawa…"

Lucius: "Demi…ehm…DEMI TUHAAANN!"

Narcissa: "Zabini! Tanggung jawab lo karena udah bikin suami gue khilaf!"

Theodore: "*swt lagi* Kemudian ada boyband-nya tim Quidditch Gryffindor dengan nama **Snitch's Love**! Ng, itu namanya kiyut amat, kayak nama grup perkumpulan cewek…"

Oliver: "Suka-suka gue dong, mau kasih nama apa!"

Blaise: "Yang bikin gue bingung adalah, kenapa 'Snitch'? Di tim Quidditch yang tugasnya berhubungan dengan snitch kan cuma 1 dari 7 orang. Kenapa enggak namanya 'Quaffle' atau 'Bludger' gitu?"

Oliver: "Ng…karena…err…pokoknya gitu deh!"

All: *mikir 'Apanya yang gitu deh?'*

Fred: "Jadi awalnya kita mikir mau bikin namanya SM*SH –"

George: "-yang kepanjangan dari Seven Men as Seven Heroes, tapi –"

Fred: "-di tim kami ada ceweknya! Jadi kami mikir untuk pake nama 7icons –"

George: "-tapi gak jadi. Soalnya begitu kami pake nama itu –"

Fred + George: "Kami langsung disuruh nyanyiin lagu 'Playboy' padahal di tim kami ada cowoknya!"

Theodore: "Ng, nominasi terakhir adalah tim Hagrid dan para centaur dengan nama **GAP**!"

Hagrid + Centaurs: *bersiap naik panggung*

Kru 3: "Hagrid, inget ya, anda gak boleh naik panggung. Centaurs-nya aja yang naik panggung."

Blaise: "Hn, kalo boleh tau, kenapa namanya GAP ya?"

Firenze: "GAP itu singkatan dari Giants And Proud!"

Theodore: "Artinya apa?"

Bane: "Cari aja di kamus Jepang-Indonesia!"

Theodore: "Kayaknya itu bahasa Inggris deh, bukan bahasa Jepang…"

Bane: "Sebodo teuing lah."

Blaise: "Ehm. Dan pemenangnya adalaaaahh…DEATH EATER!"

Voldemort: "Yei kita dapet piala lagi! Woohooo!"

James: "Buset dah, kok mereka lagi?!"

Sirius: "Tauk. Gua malah baru tau kalo mereka punya boyband…"

DE: *naik panggung*

Voldemort: "Untuk kesekian kalinya saya berdiri disini. Aduh gila saya terharu pisan!"

Theodore: "Sejak kapan lu jadi orang Sunda?"

Voldemort: "Sejak sedetik yang lalu!"

Blaise: *swt*

Voldemort: "Ehm, terimakasih kepada seluruh pihak yang telah mendukung karir kami."

Remus: "Siapa yang dukung mereka sih? Jijik banget, entar gue tulis ah namanya satu-satu di Death Note…"

Sirius: "Remus, kata-katamu itu gak baik…"

Remus: "Lo gak usah niru kata-kata gue (chapter 2) deh. *deathglare*"

*Theodore dan Blaise turun sambil gandengan tangan (?), kemudian Percy dan Penelope naik panggung*

Penelope: "Halo semuanya!"

Percy: "Akhirnya gue bisa tampil sama cewek gue! *terharu*"

Penelope: "Siapa yang cewek lu?"

Percy: "Eh? Kan kamu…"

Penelope: "Ih ogah, aku kan milik orangtuaku!"

Percy: *mingkem*

Penelope: "Sekarang kita akan membacakan **Nominasi Girlband Terfavorit**! Yang pertama adalah **The Chosen One's Chosen One** yang merupakan fansgirl dari Harry Potter, diketuai oleh Ginny Weasley dan Colin Creevey!"

Percy: "Et dah, namanya panjang banget… Eh? Bukannya ini Girlband? Kenapa ada Colin Creevey?!"

Colin: "Ya gapapa lah, secara gue kan juga tergila-gila sama Harry!"

Harry: "Colin, gue gak homo, oke?"

Colin: "Siapa yang homo sih? Gue kan cuma nge-fans sama lu!"

Harry: "Kalo gue bilang gak boleh?"

Colin: "Ayo, silahkan! Tunjukkan undang-undang yang mengatur bahwa gua gak boleh jadi fans lu! *sangarnya kumat*"

Percy: "Yang kedua ada girlband dari fansgirl Draco Malfoy yaitu **D'Lady Love Prince Draco** yang diketuai oleh Pansy Parkinson!"

Harry: "Pffft, 'prince'? Gak salah tuh? Ahahahaha!"

Draco: "Bilang aja lu iri!"

Harry: "Ih enggak lah yaw!"

Ginny: "Apa tuh nama grupnya? Alay bet! *dibacok masal gila-gilaan*"

Pansy: "Dari pada girlband lu, namanya ribet!"

Ginny: "Setidaknya nama keluarga gue keren, 'Weasley', gak kayak nama marga lu!"

Pansy: "Hah? Kok mainannya nama keluarga? Dan lagi, kenapa sama nama belakang gue?!"

Ginny: "Nama marga lu aneh! 'Parkinson' itu kan gabungan dari 'Park', 'In', 'Son'. Kalo diliat-liat jadi kayak nama orang Korea, nyatanya ternyata ketiga suku kata itu adalah bahasa Inggris yang kalo disatuin artinya adalah 'Taman Di Anak Laki-Laki'. Huh."

Pansy: "Daripada nama lu, udah kayak serial Jinny oh Jinny!"

Ginny: "Oh, lo mau ribut sama gue?!"

Pansy: "AYO!"

*Lalu Ginny dan Pansy pun berkelahi*

Penelope: "*swt* Nominasi yang terakhir untuk kategori girlband adalah tim para veela dengan nama **Veela Tralala**! Ng…namanya kok agak…"

Fleur: "Kenapa lo? Gak seneng?!"

Penelope: "Enggak, gapapa…"

Percy: "Dan pemenangnya adalaaaahh! Eng ing eng! **D'LADY LOVE PRINCE DRACO**!"

Draco: "Asik kan, udah gue menang kategori, FG-nya gue juga menang pula. Emang kayak lo *lirik Harry*!"

Harry: "*lirik balik* Setidaknya gue normal*

DraRry Shippers: "KYAAA MEREKA SALING LIRIK!"

Harry: "Dasar fans stres…"

Percy: "Ng, sepertinya FG Draco masih berperang melawan FG Harry, jadi Draco aja yang ambil piala. Nih! *lempar pialanya*"

Draco: "Woi! Gue tau lu (Percy) cemburu karena gue punya FG dan lu enggak, tapi pialanya jangan dilempar dong!"

Penelope: "Dih, narsis banget nih orang…"

Percy: "Penny…kamu membelaku..? *puppy eyes begging*"

Penelope: "Ogah."

*Percy dan Penelope turun panggung, Goyle dan Crabbe naik panggung*

Goyle: "Ng, jadi kita langsung bacain aja nih **Kategori Kep-Sek Terfavorit**?"

Crabbe: "Entah. Yaudah deh, pemenangnya adalaaahh… **ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**!"

Kru 4: "Woi! Bacain dulu nominasinya!"

Crabbe: "Eh? Ah, sorry lupa. Ehehehe…"

Kru 5: "Duh, kasian kan tuh nominasi lainnya!"

Goyle: "Ng, nominasi kep-sek terfavorit yang pertama adalah **Severus Snape**!"

Crabbe: "Yang kedua adalah **Minerva McGonagall**!"

Goyle: "Yang terakhir adalah **Albus Dumbledore**! Yang menang adalah Dumbledore!"

Draco: "Pengikut gue kenapa gak ada yang beres sih?!"

Harry: "Karena bossnya juga gak beres."

Draco: "Oh, lu mau ribut sama gua? Fine, KITA PUTUS! LO, GUE, EEENND!"

DraRry Shipper: "TIDAAAAKKK! *teriak lebai sambil berurai air mata bombay masing-masing sebaskom*"

Harry: "Hah? Putus? Emangnya kapan kita pacaran?"

Draco: *puppy eyes begging*

Harry: "Gue normal, gak kayak lo. *ninggalin Draco*"

Draco: "Harry! Jangan pergi! Haaa~rryy~! *nuansa latar belakang seperti Draco sedang mengejar Harry di atas pasir pantai, dimana matahari beranjak tenggelam.*"

All: "Elah, udah kayak telenovela aja. Sinetron aja gak sampe selebai itu…"

Goyle: "Ng, udah kan ya?"

Crabbe: "Belom, profesor Dumbledore belom ambil pialanya…"

Goyle: "Lah, emang dia mana?"

Minerva: "*naik panggung* Beliau lagi BAB belom kelar-kelar dari sejak acara belom mulai. Sini, gua aja yang gantiin dalam penerimaan pialanya!"

Goyle: "Cih, modus-nya ketara banget… #OOC?!"

Minerva: "Gak seneng aja sih lo. *deathglare*"

Voldemort: "Hmm…sepertinya McGonagall cocok jadi Death Eater dengan deathglare itu…Xixixixi…"

Bellatrix: "Tuan sejak kapan ketawanya kayak gitu?"

Voldemort: "Sejak…ehm, sejak saya nonton film Suster Ngesot Naik Haji!"

Narcissa: "*bisik-bisik* Demi apa ada film begituan…"

*Crabbe dan Goyle turun panggung, Wormtail naik panggung*

Peter: "Hmm…kenapa gua hanya seorang diri ya. Kok gak ada partner-nya sih? Bukannya pembaca nominasi semuanya berdua-berdua?"

All: "KARENA GAK ADA YANG MAU SAMA LOOO!"

Peter: "Sungguh, gue terharu dengernya (?). Ng, gua akan bacain **Nominasi Prankster Terfavorit**! Yang pertama adalah **Weasley Twins**!"

Fred: "Ayo kita maju!"

George: "Sambil nyanyi yuk!"

Fred: "Ayo!"

Fred + George: "*nyanyi* Rasakan deru angin, larilah sampai tujuan, mari genggam kemenangan ditangan ini~~~"

Yang tau lagunya: "Kenapa lagu ini?"

Peter: "Woi, kalian belom menang! Baru baca nominasi!"

Fred: "Bodo amat deh –"

George: "Yang penting kita menang!"

Peter: "Hei, kalian belom menang! Geezz… nominasi kedua adalah **Marauders**! Yei, kelompok gue!"

James: "Heh, lu gak termasuk ya!"

Peter: "Kok gitu…"

Sirius: "Alasan pertama adalah lu yang bacain nominasi."

Remus: "Dan alasan yang kedua karena lu udah berkhianat!"

James: "Makanya kami udah gak menganggap lu bagian dari kami lagi!"

Peter: "Kalian…Kalian kejaaa~aamm! *lari dengan lebainya, tertabrak becak lalu mati*"

James: "Ehm, kita naik panggung sambil nyanyi juga yuk!"

Sirius: "Yuk! Tapi lagu apa?"

Remus: "Lagu ini aja *bisikin James dan Sirius*. Ayo, satu, dua tiga!"

J+S+R: "*nyanyi* Mendaki gunung lewati lembah! Sungai mengalir indah ke samudra! Bersama teman bertualang!~~~~"

Yang tau lagunya: "Jadi bingung, ini kategori prankster ato masih kategori boyband sih?"

*Parvati dan Padma naik panggung*

Parvati: "Yak, karena Peter sudah tewas karena kecelakaan super tragis sepanjang segala abad, maka kami akan ambil alih!"

Padma: "Nominasi selanjutnya untuk kategori prankster adalah **Duo Prewett**!"

Molly: "Ah? Bukannya dua saudaraku itu sudah meninggal?"

Arthur: "Sepertinya mereka dihidupkan kembali!"

Fabian: "Karena dua nominasi sebelumnya naik panggung sambil nyanyi –"

Gideon: "-jadi kami memutuskan untuk nyanyi juga!"

Fabian + Gideon: "*nyanyi* Orang pun datang dan akan kembali, kehidupan kan jadi satu. Di kehidupan yang kedua akan menjadi lebih indah! Siapakah yang dapat melaksanakan sekarang berusaha mewujudkannya~~~~"

Yang tau lagunya: "Ini sebenernya acara apa sih?"

Padma: "Ng, ini beneran nominasi prankster kan?"

Parvati: "Iya…kenapa pada nyanyi semua ya?"

Fabian: "Soalnya tadi para boyband dan girlband-nya gak ada yang nyanyi sih, jadi kita yang nyanyi!"

Gideon: "Iya. Lagian kalo kita nyanyi, ga rasa gak masalah tuh, secara suara kita aja ngalahin suata Fatin!"

Parvati: "Fatin itu siapa?"

Padma: "Itu loh, yang menang XYZ Factor."

Parvati: "Oohh…XYZ Factor… tapi gua senengnya Mikha Angelo…"

Padma: "Hush, kenapa kita ngomongin gituan sih? Udah ah, nominasi yang terakhir adalah James Sirius Potter dengan Fred Weasley II!"

JSP + FW II: "*naik panggung sambil nyanyi dan pegangan tangan* "Berjalan bersama angin itu, bergandeng tangan dengan mu, hati ingin menjadi sahabat selamanya. Ucapkan selamat pagi ku kan bertemu dirimu, lagi marilah kita hidup seperti ini untuk slamanya~~~~"

Yang tau lagunya: "Waaahh~ manisnyaaaa~~"

Parvati: "Halo James dan Fred!"

JSP: "Halo semuanya!"

FW II: "Hai hai! *lambaikan tangan*"

Padma: "Btw, nominasi yang lain punya nama grup, kalian punya gak?"

FW II: "Ng, kita belum tentuin, soalnya masih baru sih. Ehehehe."

George: "Anak gue…anak gua masuk nominasi! *terharu gaje*"

Fred: "George, kenapa lu kasih nama anak lu sama kayak gua?"

George: "Karena gua sayang sama lo."

Fred: "Ih, gua gak incest loh ya."

George: "Ih, sayang sebagai saudara lah! Pikiran lo ngeres amat sih! *dikeroyok masal*"

Padma: "Oke, pemenangnya adalaaahh!"

Parvati: "Selamat untuk **WEASLEY TWINS**!"

George: "Fred! Kita menang!"

Fred: "Auk ah, gua masih ngambek…"

George: "Ih, kayak cewek deh lu, cyin…"

Fred: "Daripada lo, kayak banci. Cih."

George: "…"

Fred: "…"

All: "…"

*Semuanya turun panggung, Narcissa dan Lucius naik panggung*

Lucius: "Akhirnya aye naik panggung!"

Narcissa: "Iye, bang! Akhirnye kite bisa masuk tipi juge ye!"

Lucius: "Ho'oh! Nyak sama babe yang ada di rumah! Anakmu ini masuk tipi!"

All: *swt tek dung tralalala #dor*

Narcissa: "Maaf kami khilaf…"

Lucius: "Ehem, kami akan membacakan **Nominasi Pairing Non-Canon (Straight) Terfavorit**! Yang pertama adalah **Harry-Hermione**!"

Ron: "Hah? Kenapa Hermione bisa dipasangin sama Harry?!"

Narcissa: "Dan ada **Draco-Hermione**!"

Lucius + Ron: "UAPAAA?!"

Narcissa: "Selanjutnya ada **Draco-Ginny**!"

Lucius + Ron + Harry: "HAAAAHHH?!"

Narcissa: "Dan terakhir adalah pairing favorit author! Yaitu **Fred-Hermione**!"

Ron: *tewas, dilarikan ke RSJ (eh?) terdekat*

Ginny: "Wah, lu enak banget, Mione, tiga dari empat nominasi ada lu. Berarti peluang lu gede dong."

Hermione: "Weits, so pasti bro-sis. Ehehehe."

Ginny: "Dasar playgirl."

Hermione: "Apa?"

Ginny: "Gapapa. Tadi gua bilang gak sengaja liat Mrs Norris BAB di kamar bokap (?)."

Narcissa: "Dan pemenangnya adalaaahh! Ehem, DraMione alias **DRACO-HERMIONE**!"

Lucius: *pingsan kejang-kejang dengan mulut berbusa*

Ron: *udah di RSJ, masih tewas, gak denger apa-apa*

FG Draco: "TIDHAAAAKKK! #dordordor"

Draco: "Naik yuk."

Hermione: "Yuk."

Narcissa: "Aih, anak gue cakepnya…"

Draco: "*terima piala* Oke, makasih kepada seluruh DraMione shipper. Piala ini oleh, dari, untuk, kalian semua yang telah mendukung! Makasih sekali lagi!"

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

**.**

**.**

Kayaknya lebih pendek dari chapter sebelumnya ya? #dorparah  
Untuk chapter selanjutnya, silahkan pilih SATU SETIAP KATEGORI. Kalo di satu kategori pilih lebih dari satu, maka tidak akan dihitung.

**Nominasi Karakter Cowok Terfavorit: Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Cedric Diggory, Ron Weasley, Severus Snape  
Nominasi Karakter Cewek Terfavorit: Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Fleur Delacour, Lily Evans  
Nominasi Karakter Paling Dibenci: Voldemort, Dolores Umbridge, Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy, Peter Pettigrew  
Nominasi Kematian Paling Menyedihkan: Dobby, Fred Weasley, Severus Snape, Remus-Tonks, Albus Dumbledore  
Nominasi Non-Canon (yuri/yaoi) Terfavorit: Draco-Harry, Sirius-Remus, Hermione-Ginny, Fred-George, Minerva-Umbridge**

REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Karena langsung dapet banyak voting, Fei update sekarang! xD  
BTW, selamat juga bagi para kelas 12 yang lulus selain Fei! xD  
Makasih buat semua yang udah baca, review, voting, dan flame sekaligus! Love you all!

Khusus untuk review **Guest Bingung**, Fei akan membalas review anda secara berurutan! :D  
**Pertama** masalah melanggar guidelines. Sejak chapter pertama Fei sudah memberi warning bahwa fict ini melanggar guidelines. Jika kamu memang tidak suka fict yang melanggar guidelines, kenapa kamu tetap membaca isi fict-nya sampe bisa tau gaya bahasa yang Fei pake di fict? Kan kamu bisa langsung bilang 'Ini melanggar guidelines, blablabla', gak perlu sampe pusing bacanya (karena di review kamu bilang pusing bacanya).  
**Kedua** mengenai banyak fict serupa yang jauh lebih bagus, berkualitas, dan humornya lebih terasa. Menurut Fei, 'bagus', 'kualitas', dan 'lucu' adalah tiga hal yang sama-sama SANGAT relatif. Jadi sebenernya saat kamu bilang fict Fei tidak bagus, tidak berkualitas, dan humornya tidak bisa membuat kamu tertawa, yasudah, itu 'derita' kamu sebenernya. Toh, lebih dari 10 pe-review lainnya bilang ini lucu, well, pendapat orang beda-beda. Bahkan Fei yang sebenarnya TIDAK PUNYA sense of humor pun bilang ini gak lucu loh. Iya, percaya gak percaya, setiap orang yang membuat sebuah humor pasti merasa (atau pernah merasa) bahwa lawakan yang mereka bawakan itu gak lucu, tapi berharap setidaknya ada yang tertawa. Masalah fict lain berjuta kali lebih bagus itu SANGAT relatif. Dan Fei tidak pernah bilang kalau fict Fei ini adalah fict humor yang paling bagus, malah Fei selalu beri warning bahwa fict ini gaje, aneh, blablabla.  
**Ketiga** tentang penggunaan bahasa. Silahkan kamu tanya semua author ffn yang fict-nya pernah Fei review. Saat Fei mengkritik sebuah tatanan penulisan, Fei jarang mengkritik isi dialog. Kenapa? Cara orang BICARA (bukan cara author menulis) itu pasti berbeda-beda. Omong-omong, kamu tau arti kata alay? Alay adalah kata yang menggabungkan huruf dengan angka. Sedangkan di fict ini Fei TIDAK PERNAH menggunakannya. Sekalipun pernah (Fei tidak pernah cek ulang), Fei yakin itu typo. Fict ini menggunakan teks naskah, berarti kamu tau bahwa semuanya adalah dialog yang mana seperti Fei bilang tadi setiap orang akan memiliki cara bicara masing-masing. Kamu menegur Fei yang penulisannya kamu anggap tidak pakai EYD. Lah, kamu juga gak pake EYD tuh review-nya.  
**Keempat** Fei mau kasih saran ke kamu. Sebaiknya kamu mengirimkan review yang sama itu ke ribuan atau bahkan JUTAAN fict serupa dengan fict ini. kenapa? Secara, Fei bukan pencetus fict bertipe naskah begini, jadi akan lebih baik kamu langsung menegur ke author pertama yang melakukannya. Sekian terimakasih.

.

Disclaimer: **Harry Potter** milik **JKR**, **Panasonic Gobel Awards** adalah milik MNC Group, **Panas Dingin Award** adalah milik **OVJ**, fict **Panasaran Award** di fandom Naruto adalah milik seorang author cantik bernama **1412mvp-onewilda**, sedangkan fict Panas Dalam Award sendiri adalah milik Fei Mei. Seluruh lagu atau acara TV atau iklan atau kata kiasan atau nama fandom atau chara fandom lain semuanya adalah milik penciptanya masing-masing. **Pidato Hermione **adalah milik **Magnum Classic** di fandom Persona Series di fict Persona Award (bagian pidato kemenangan Seta Souji) dengan beberapa tambahan dan perubahan yang diperlukan!

Warning: Garing banget, parah, aneh, gaje, ancur, melanggar guidelines, typo bertebaran, kata asing tidak di-italic, BUTUH REVIEW #dor

.

.

**~PANAS DALAM AWARD 2013~****  
****Chapter 4**

.

.

Lee Jordan: "Gua capek!"

Lavender: "Kenapa?"

Lee Jordan: "Soalnya, gua sering kali nge-host acara kayak gini, tapi kenapa gak pernah ada nominasi Host terkece?!"

Romilda: "…Lavender, kita tinggalin aja dia, ayo kita panggung…"

.

-di panggung-

Romilda: "Ehem, tanpa ba bi bu lagi, kita akan langsung bacain **Nominasi Karakter Cowok Terfavorit**!"

Lavender: "Hah? Kita gak pake ngobrol dulu?"

Romilda: "Enggak, soalnya tadi curcolan author galau itu aja udah makan satu halaman penuh. Jadi kita kena getahnya deh. Padahal gua kan juga pengen di panggung lama-lama…"

Lavender: "*swt* Nominasi chara cowok yang pertama adalah **Harry J Potter**!"

Romilda: "'J' yang ditengah itu kepanjangan dari apa ya?"

Lavender: "Tauk, mungkin Harry 'Jelek' Potter. *cuek*"

Harry: *lempar kursi ke Lavender*

Romilda: "Yang kedua ada **Draco Malfoy**!"

Draco: "Asyik! Gua masuk nominasi lagi! Enyak! Babeh! Aye masuk nominasi lagi!"

Narcissa: "Gila, terharu banget gue, anak gua sering masuk nominasi *lap ingus*"

Lucius: "Tapi kenapa cuma anak gue aja? Kenapa gua-nya enggak?"

Narcissa: "Karena lo gak sekece anak lu."

Lucius: "Cissy…kamu gak jatuh cinta sama anak sendiri kan?"

Narcissa: "Kalo iya kenapa? Masalah buat lo *gaya Soimah*?"

Lucius: "…"

Lavender: "Ada **Cedric Diggory** dari Hufflepuff!"

Cho: "KYAAA AKU DUKUNG CED!"

Cedric: "Cho, normal aja plis."

Romilda: "Ada pacarnya Lavender, yaitu **Ron Weasley**!"

Hermione: "WOI! Ron suami gue!"

Lavender: "Enggak! Dia tuh cowok gua!"

Hermione: "Suami gua!"

Lavender: "Gue!"

*Lalu Hermiona dan Lavender berkelahi di bawah panggung*

Romilda: "*swt* Ng…Yang terakhir adalah guru ramuan kita yang pernah menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah, **Severus Snape**!"

James: "Eh?! Kok Snivellus bisa masuk nominasi?!"

Sirius: "Kenapa bukan kita?!"

Lily: "Kan kalian pernah masuk nominasi prankster…udahlah, relain aja…"

James: "Ta-tapi kan…"

Romilda: "Dan pemenangnya adalaaaahh… **DRACO MALFOY**! Menang tipis dari Harry!"

Draco: "ASYIK GILA GUA MENANG LAGI!"

Harry: "Sungguh, gua bosen banget denger nama Malfoy disebut-sebut…"

Draco: "Ah, jangan khawatir Potter. Karena aku selalu menyebut namamu di doa dan tidurku. Seperti lagu… *nyanyi* Di doooa diriku~~namaaa Harry disebuuutt~~"

Harry: *swt*

All: *muntah di tempat*

*Romilda turun panggung, Filius dan Horace naik panggung*

Horace: "Ehem, jadi saya dan profesor Flitwick akan…hm? Dimana Filius?"

Filius: "Saya disini!"

Horace: "Dimana?"

Filius: "Di kaki lo, dodol banget sih!"

Horace: "He? *angkat kakinya dan liat ada Filius dibawahnya*"

Filius: "Sialan lo Horace! Tadi lo nyuruh gua jalan duluan. Terus gua kepeleset, jatoh, terus main lo injek aja! Pelecehan nih!"

Terry: "Ng…gua jadi merasa de javu (chapter 2)…"

Horace: "Aduh, Filius kalo marah makin unyu deh!"

Filius: "Horace, gua masih normal, gak suka sama sesama jenis."

Horace: "Hah? Emangnya gua sejenis sama lo? Gua kan bentuknya manusia normal, sedangkan lo kerdil…"

Filius: *mikir* "Gua akan avada dia akhir acara…"

Horace: "Ehem, jadi kami akan membacakan **Nominasi Karakter Cewek Terfavorit**! Pertama adalah **Hermione Granger** yang nilai ramuannya kalah dari Harry!"

Hermione: "Ng, kayaknya penjelasan yang belakang itu gak perlu deh."

Horace: "Loh, terus kamu maunya apa penjelasannya? Apa mau 'Hermione Granger yang giginya mengalahkan Sandy Cheeks'? Atau 'Hermione Granger yang merupakan kekasih gelap Draco Malfoy'?"

Hermione: "Enggak semuanya."

Harry: "Mione, lu udah selesai berantem sama Lavender?"

Hermione: "Oh udah dong! Itu gua lagi gantung dia di tiang bendera!"

All: *swt berjamaah*

Filius: "Lalu ada adiknya Ron, yakni **Ginny Weasley**!"

Ginny: "Asyik gua masuk nominasi!"

Pansy: "Cih, paling karena sogokan…oh iya mereka kan MISKIN, mana bisa nyogok ya? AHAHAHAHA!"

Ginny: "Lo masih belom puas sama yang tadi (chapter 3)?"

Pansy: "Yang manaaa yaaaa? *sok inosen #plak*"

Horace: "Ada **Luna Lovegood** yang katanya udah putus sama Neville!"

Ginny: "Hah?! Luna putus sama Neville?!"

Luna: "Iya, jadi ceritanya Neville disuruh JKR nikah sama cewek gaje dari Hufflepuff, jadi kami harus putus deh…*buang nafas terakhir. Maaf, maksudnya buang nafas berat*"

Neville: *nongkrong di pojokan*

Filius: "Seorang veela yang mengubah nama belakangnya menjadi Weasley, **Fleur Delacour**!"

Fleur: "Hei, gua bukan veela, tapi seperempat veela!"

Filius: "Yaudah, sama aja sih…"

Fleur: "BEDA! Tanya aja sama mbah gugel, pasti jawabannya beda!"

Filius: *swt*

Horace: "Dan terakhir adalah salah satu murid favorit saya yakni **Lily Evans**!"

James: "Woi! Namanya udah jadi Potter, bukan Evans lagi!"

Sirius: "Terlebih lagi, kenapa Lily masuk nominasi sedangkan kita enggak?!"

Remus: "Hmm…Lily murid favorit Horace? Gua jadi pengen nge-ship Horace-Lily…"

Peter: "Selera shipping lu aneh deh, Remus…"

Filius: "Dan pemenangnya adalaaahh…Hermione Granger!"

Hermione: "IYEEEII AKHIRNYA GUA MENANG! *naik panggung, ambil mikrofon* Ehem, makasih buat papa mama, Harry, Ron, anak-anak gue, ipar-ipar gua, mertua-mertua gua, keluarga besar, presidendan wakilnya, kementrian, parlemen, DPR, MPR, DPA, KPK, menteri agama, menteri badan usaha milik negara, menteri pertahanan, menteri dalam negeri, menteri hukum, menteri kebudayaan dan pariwisata, menteri kehutanan, menteri energi dan sdm, menteri kelautan dan perikanan, menteri kesehatan, menteri keuangan, menteri komunikasi dan informatika, menteri koperasi dan usaha kecil dan menengah, menteri lingkungan hidup, menteri luar negeri, menteri pekerjaan umum, menteri pembangunan daerah tertinggal, menteri pemberdayaan perempuan dan anak, menteri pemuda dan olah raga, menteri pendayagunaan apartur Negara dan reformasi birokasi, menteri pendidikan nasional, menteri perdagangan, menteri koordinator bidang perekonomian."

All: *nganga*

Hermione: *masih lanjut* "Makasih buat pak RT dan RW, Sekretaris, bendahara, Hansip, Satpol PP, Densus 88, Satpam, Ibu kost, Penjaga warnet, Tukang Sapu, Tukang Sate, Tukang Es Dawet, Tukang Becak, Tukang Gali Kubur, Nyi Lanjar, Nyi Pelet, Nyi Blorong, Mak Lampir, Pengemis, Pengamen, Seluruh negri, kucing dan anjing yang setiap hari lewat di depan rumah gua, guru-guru Hogwarts, guru-guru sekolah muggle, para hantu yang gentayangan maupun tidak (?)…"

Filius: *bercicit (?) pelan* "Hmm…masih lama gak ya?"

Hermione: "POKOKNYA TERIMAKASIH SUDAH MEMILIH SAYAAA!"

*tiba-tiba seorang kru naik panggung sambil tergesa-gesa*

Kru 6: "KESALAHAAANN! Ini pemenang yang benar! *ngasih kertas yang benar ke Filius dan Horace*"

Hermione: "Hah? *bingung, masih di panggung*"

Horace: "Maaf, kesalahan teknis. Pemenang yang sebenarnya adalah **LUNA LOVEGOOD**!"

Hermione: "K-KOK GITUUU?!"

Filius: "Karena memang gitu. *ambil paksa piala yang ditangan Hermione*"

Hermione: "Enggak! Piala ini punya gua!"

Filius: "Kemarikan pialanya, miss Granger!"

Hermione: "Enggak mau! Ini punya gua!"

Filius: "Ih, bandel ya! *berhasil ambil piala, kasih piala ke Luna*"

Luna: "*terima piala, ambil mikrofon Hermione* Ehem, saya mau mengucapkan amat sangat super duper banyak banget sekali terimakasih kepada orang-orang berikut. Yang pertama kepada…"

*1 jam kemudian*

Luna: "Keempat kepada kedua anak lelaki saya yang bernama Lorcan dan Lysander. Eh, kalian tau gak, kedua putraku ini jago main kelereng loh! Buktinya aku pernah liat mereka main sama Rolf! Lucu banget pokoknya. Tapi Rolf kalah, eh malah ngajak mereka main lompat tali sebagai gantinya. Pernah kemaren waktu main lompat tali, Lysander nyungsep jatoh, mukanya luka, untung langsung aku obatin. Hmm…terus yang kelima untuk…"

*2 jam kemudian*

Luna: "Kesembilan adalah untuk guru-guru Hogwarts. Makasih banget buat pengajaran-pengaran yang amat sangat berharga. Tapi guru favorit saya adalah Trelawney, karena kami sama-sam a bisa melihat hal yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh orang-orang kebanyakan. Ini menandakan kami spesial dan merupakan orang yang terpilih. Terus kemarena waktu aku liat ada banyak wrackspurts di sekitar profesor Trelawney, dia seneng gaje gitu! Terus…"

Penonton 1: *bisik* "Eh gile, mau berapa lama nih?"

Penonton 2: *bisik* "Gila, tadi Hermione aja udah lama, ternyata salah. Eh sekarang malah jauh lebih parah…"

Penonton 3: *bisik* "Gila buang waktu banget sih…"

Penonton 4: *bisik* "Makan dulu yuk di restoran terdekat!"

ALL: "AYO!"

Luna: "Kesepuluh kepada…"

*5 jam kemudian*

Luna: "Intinya, saya mau berterimakasih kepada segenap individu yang telah mendukung saya. Seperti ayah-ibu, suami, anak-anak, mertua, keluarga suami, keluarga besarku, teman-teman, keluarga teman-teman, guru-guru, keluarga guru-guru, makhluk-makhluk gaje yang nyata beserta keluarganya masing-masing…"

*30 menit kemudian*

Luna: "Pokoknya, makasih semuanya! *nyadar* Hm, penonton pada kemana?"

Horace: "Jadi mereka tadi mau makan dulu di restoran. Waktu balik kesini mereka pikir masih lama, jadi mereka ke bioskop. Katanya sekarang udah mau mulai film ketiga…"

Filius: *mingkem*

Luna: "Oh gitu, aku ikut ah!"

Horace: "*swt* J-jangan! Kita kan masih mau lanjut!"

*1 jam kemudian, penonton sudah kembali ke bangku masing-masing*

Fabian: "Akhirnya giliran kita yang bacain nominasi!"

Gideon: "Kira-kira kita masuk nominasi lagi gak ya?"

Fabian: "Yang ini pasti kita gak masuk nominasi. Karena kita akan bacain **Nominasi Karakter Paling Dibenci**! Lo gak mau kan kita termasuk salah satu dari nominasi kategori ini?"

Gideon: "Gak mau dong. Ehehehe. Oke deh, yang pertama adalah **Tom Marvolo Riddle **aka **Tom Riddle Junior** aka **si hidung pesek **aka **si botak** aka **si penderita albino **aka **Dark Lord **aka **Kau Tahu Siapa** aka **Dia yang Namanya Tak Boleh Disebut** aka **Voldemort**!"

Voldemort: "Eh buset panjang banget…"

Fabian: "Lagian punya gelar (hah?) banyaknya segudang… yang kedua ada **si kodok dari kementrian** alias **Dolores Jane Umbridge**!"

Gideon: "Alias (D)Umb*tch!"

Dolores: "Hem hem. Ngomong apa tadi kalian?"

Fabian: "Ngomong kalo lo lebih cantik dari kodok betina mana pun."

Dolores: *mingkem*

Gideon: "Ada **si hidung bengkok** alias **si rambut minyak** yang tak lain tak bukan adalah **Severus Snape**!"

James: "Gua yakin Snape menang kategori ini!"

Lily: "James, gua bingung. Kenapa setiap nama Sev disebut, kamu selalu bereaksi…"

Remus: "Iya, gua curiga juga. Jangan-jangan lu punya hubungan sama Snape?"

James: "Kalian berdua ngaco! *blushing (hah?!)*"

Fabian: "Ada **Draco Malfoy**!"

Harry: "Pasti Malfoy menang!"

Draco: "Ah, Potter. Aku tahu kalau kau akan selalu mendukungku~"

Harry: "Ih jijik."

Gideon: "Dan terakhir ada **Peter Pettigrew** alias **Wormtail**! Loh? Kok dia juga?"

Fabian: "Iyalah, kan dia pengkhianat ulung!"

Peter: *nongkrong di pojokan bareng Neville*

Sirius: "Cieee Peter berduaan sama Nevilee~"

Fabian: "Dan pemenangnya adalaaahh… **DOLORES UMBRIDGE**!"

Dolores: "Hem hem…Jadi, saya ingin berterimakasih kepada…"

Kru 7: "ENGGAK! GAK USAH PIDATO! KITA UDAH BUANG BANYAK WAKTU!"

Dolores: *swt*

Fabian + Gideon: *ngakak*

*Dolores, Fabian, dan Gideon turun panggung. Lorcan dan Lysander naik panggung*

Lorcan: "Halo semuanya!"

Lysander: "Ini baru pertama kalinya kita tampil di umum!"

Lorcan: "Iya, nyokap bilang kalo kita tampil di umum, takut ketahuan sama om Neville."

Lysander: "Ho-oh, nyokap takut kalo om Neville tau nyokap udah gak cinta dia lagi… #dor"

Lorcan: "Anyway, kita mau bacain **Nominasi Kematian Paling Menyedihkan**!"

Lysander: "Yang pertama ada **Dobby** the free elf!"

Ginny: "Aku bagian dari Elf loh!"

Hermione: "Hah?"

Ginny: "Iya, penggemar SuJu itu bukannya Elf?"

Hermione: *mingkem kuadrat*

Lorcan: "Yang kedua adalah **Fred Weasley**!"

FW II: "WOI GUA MASIH HIDUP!"

George: "Bukan kamu, nak, tapi om kamu. Kan nama om kamu itu Fred Weasley juga, kembaran bapak."

FW II: "Ohh…ih, bapak gak kreatif deh kasih nama aku!"

Lysander: "Lalu ada **Severus Snape**!"

James: "KENAPA DIA LAGEEE?!"

Lily: "James, lo berisik banget sih, ciyus deh…"

Lorcan: "Ada **Remus-Tonks**!"

Teddy Lupin: "Hiks…Enyak…babeh…kalian masuk nominasi!"

Remus: "Ng, Ted? Kami disini loh."

Teddy: "Hah? HANTUUU!"

Tonks: "Ngaco, semua chara disini kan udah dihidupin…"

Lysander: "Dan terakhir ada **Albus Dumbledore**!"

Filch: "Kenapa mrs Norris gak termasuk?"

Dolores: "Hah? Emang dia pernah mati?"

Filch: "Pernah, di tahun kedua Harry dkk!"

Harry: "Ngaconya kumat deh…dia kan cuma dibekuin, gak sampe mati!"

Filch: "Tapi kan udah nyaris mati!"

Ron: "Udahlah Harry, Filch memang lagi stres…"

Lorcan: "Dan pemenangnya adalah… **SEVERUS SNAPE**!"

Lysander: "Hn, gua merasa daritadi kalo Malfoy sama Snape masuk nominasi biasanya mereka menang…"

Lorcan: "Gapapa lah, takdir."

FG Severus: "KYAAA~~"

James: "What the -?! Dia punya FG?!"

Lily: "Berisik ah lo! *jitak James*"

*Lorcan dan Lysander turun panggung, Rose dan Scorpius naik panggung*

Rose: "Inilah nominasi kategori yang paling ditunggu-tunggu!"

Scropius: "**Nominasi Non-canon (yuri/yaoi) Terfavorit**! Nanti majunya sambil nyanyi lagi ya! Ehehehe."

Rose: "Nominasi yang pertama adalah DraRry aka **Draco-Harry**!"

Astoria: "S-suami gue…"

Harry: "Ng, mau nyanyi apa?"

Draco: "Ikutin aba-aba gua aja!"

DraRry: *nyanyi* "Hal yang menyenangkan hati banyak sekali bahkan kalau kita bermimpi, sekarang ganti baju agar menarik hati ayo kita mencari teman~~~"

Scorpius: "Ng, gua jadi agak ilfil liat bokap gitu…"

Rose: "Yang kedua ada Wolf-Star aka **Remus-Sirius**!"

Sirius: "Akhirnya kita diakui juga, Remus! *megang tangan Remus*"

Remus: "Sirius, inget, anak sama bini gua liet. Entar lo bakal di sate loh."

Sirius: "Remus…kau mengkhawatirkan aku..?"

Remus: "…cih."

Scorpius: "Nyanyi dulu, woi!"

Sirius + Remus: *nyanyi* "Seluruh kota merupakan tempat bermain yang asyik, oh senangnya, aku senang sekali~~~~"

Tonks: *tutup mata dan telinga Teddy*

Teddy: "Ma, yang barusan dipanggil maju itu papa?"

Tonks: "Bukan, nak, kamu bobok aja ya…Teddy bobok~~oooh Teddy bobok~~~"

Scorpius: "Selanjutnya ada Hermione-Ginny!"

Rose: "Hah?! Kenapa ada nyokap gua?!"

Hermione: "Entah, sepertinya author bingung nyari pasangan yuri…"

Ginny: "Ayo nyanyi!"

Hermione + Ginny: *nyanyi* "Dan kucoba sekali lagi walaupun ku tak pasti, setelah kulalui penuh percaya diri, saat sesuatu menjadi sebuah teka-teki, kan tetap kujalani tuk mengungkap misteri~~~"

Rose: *swt*

Scorpius: "Ada pasangan incest! Yaitu Weasley Twins!"

Fred + George: *nyanyi sambil naik panggung* "Kera Sakti tak pernah berhenti bertindak sesuka hati, Kera Sakti menjadi pengawal mencari Kitab suci, Kera Sakti liar nakal brutal membuat semua orang menjadi gempar, Kera Sakti hanya hukuman yang dapat menghentikannya!~~~~"

All : *cengok* "Co-COCOK BANGET LAGUNYAAA!"

Scorpius: "Dan yang terakhir ada **Minerva dan Umbridge**! Wah, ini sih pasangan kucing dan kodok ya!"

Umbridge: "Siapa yang kodok?"

Scorpius: "Situ ngerasa?"

Umbridge: "Ya."

Scorpius: "Ya udah, terjadilah sesuai kehendak anda… #dor"

Minerva: "Ini wajib nyanyi?"

Rose: "Iya dong! Kan dari kategori pairing sebelumnya sudah ditetapkan aturan bahwa para nominasi pariing harus nyanyi!"

Minerva: "Peraturan macam apa tuh, gua belom dengar!"

Scorpius: "Dasar pembohong, masak belom denger? Terus tadi lo tutup kuping gitu?!"

Minerva + Umbridge: *nyanyi terpaksa* "Love, love minky momo, cobalah kau dengarkan!  
Love, love minky momo yang ada di hatiku~~~"

Rose: "Ehem! Dan pemenangnya adalaaaahh~~"

Rose + Scorpius: "**DRACO-HARRY**!"

Draco: "Tuh, kalo lo dipasangin sama gua, ketularan juga menangnya!"

Harry: "Cih, gaje banget sih lo…"

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

**.**

**.**

Untuk chapter selanjutnya, silahkan pilih SATU SETIAP KATEGORI. Kalo di satu kategori pilih lebih dari satu, maka tidak akan dihitung.

**Nominasi Orangtua/Wali Terfavorit: Lily Potter **(melindungi Harry)**, Narcissa Malfoy **(membohongi Voldemort demi Draco)**, Xenophilius Lovegood **(berusaha menyelamatkan Luna)**, Augusta Longbottom **(nenek Neville, merawat Neville ganti orangtuanya)**  
Nominasi Serial Tersendiri: Severus Snape, Marauder, Tom Marvolo Riddle  
Nominasi Pelajaran Terfavorit: **(pe-review menuliskan sendiri pelajaran Hogwarts apa yang PALING DISENANGI, hanya 1 pelajaran)**  
Nominasi Horcrux Terfavorit: **(pe-review menuliskan sendiri SATU Horcrux yang PALING MENARIK)  
**Nominasi Pairing Aneh Terfavorit: Draco-Apple, Scorpius-Orange, Luna-Pudding, Ron-Chicken, Harry-Floor**

Untuk Kategori Pairing Aneh, kalian bisa lihat fict Fei yang judulnya '**Jatuh Cinta?**' sebagai referensi.

REVIEW!


End file.
